As a small antenna element, an SRR antenna using a Split Ring Resonator (hereinafter referred to as “SRR”) is put to practical use. PTL 1 discloses an implementation method for the SRR antenna. On the other hand, an antenna of a wireless communication terminal represented by a recent smartphone requires, in addition to smallness of the element itself, ingenuity of multi-frequency resonance such as two frequencies for communication in a plurality of frequencies. Then, Japanese patent application No. 2012-248169 discloses, as a technique corresponding to two frequencies by using the SRR antenna, a method of arranging two SRR antenna elements side by side that resonate with different frequencies, and feeding power to the antenna elements simultaneously.